


Smooth Customer

by hypernomad



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernomad/pseuds/hypernomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the fact he tested out of English as a sophomore and now works as a go-go dancer, Ian does not have a clue how to dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Customer

Despite the fact he tested out of English as a sophomore and now works as a go-go dancer, Ian does not have a clue how to dirty talk.

Case in point:

Ian is in bed waiting for Mickey to finish up in the shower. Or at least, Mickey thinks he is. As he returns to their room, wearing a pair of stripy boxers (which he thinks are actually Ian's) and an old Offpsring t-shirt, Ian materialises behind him. He doesn't notice until he's being shoved belly-up against the wall and then Ian is pressing himself flush to his back.

Mickey breathes out a laugh. "Not done with me yet, huh?" He asks, turning his head to look at the younger man and stroking his wandering arms gently.

"Not even a little bit." Ian murmurs against his neck. His half-hard dick is rubbing along Mickey's ass crack through their boxers.

Mickey lets out a quiet chuckle and moans into the kiss Ian gives him. He tastes like toothpaste and Lucky Charms. Figures.

His voice is a quiet whisper against his mouth. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna need to wear a diaper for the rest of the week."

"Oh. Okay. No." Mickey says, furrowing his brow and pushing him away in disgust.

"What?" Ian asks, confused and trying to suppress a smirk.

"That is the fuckin' nastiest thing you've ever said to me, man." Mickey bristles and makes a disgusted noise.

"Thought you liked nasty." Ian mumbles and watches Mickey climb into bed.

"I'm tired, anyway. Get your ass in bed, loser." Mickey says.

Ian shuffles into bed beside him and turns off the lamp so only a little bit of light is filtering in from beneath the closed door. Mickey plasters himself against him immediately and Ian shudders a bit beneath the comforter as his chills shiver their way out of his body. They wrap themselves around each other and press their faces together. "I can't believe you're already getting too tired for sex. You're such an old man." He murmurs quietly against Mickey's cheek.

"Stop bitching and go to sleep, dickwad. I fucked you twice already."

Ian lets out a grumbling groan as he closes his eyes. "Morning sex."

"Obviously. Just keep your damn mouth shut if you're gonna say shit like that and... leave the dirty talk to me, okay? You're not doing yourself any favours with that shit."

"Alright, princess." Ian yawns. "I'll give your precious little ass a break from my mighty cock."

Mickey snorts.


End file.
